Maxas:The Original Number 13
by Imires
Summary: We were always the 13th order, even before Roxas,and I was number 13 then,and also Axel's best friend.....chapter 7 is up!Read the better version: forgive and forget, it's less crappy
1. Axel's Secret

Maxas:the Original Number 13

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hiya folks!I just got a new idea! Oh and by the way I'm not going to continue that **You've Got Male ? **thing, it was a fluk. Anyways I got the idea from a forum I like to talk in about the Org. and well my nick name is Sama so I just mixed it around with an X and got Maxas (note:Maxas is a girl but she isn't me in this fic I'm not concited just short of rescourses)! So well please enjoy!

**(TADA)disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Square Enix characters but I do own Maxas!She's mine, but the other characters are NOT!

**note: you don't have to review if you don't want to but if you do please don't flame me!thanks. **

**summary:** We were always the 13th Order even before Roxas...My name was Maxas and I was number 13 at the time...and also Axel's best friend...

**XXXXXXXXX**

**chapter one: Axel's secret...**

It was night-midnight when Roxas decided to leave, he had made up his mind, as he walked through the Alley to Between when he heard someone yell,"Stop!" he stopped but he didn't dare turn around, because he couldn't bare to look up at who was coming. "Yo, Rox where are you going? It's the middle of the night come back to the castle''he said.

Roxas looked down at his feet,"no, I-I can't look Axel you are my best friend but I'm ditching the Org."

Axel,"are you crazy do you realize what they'll do to you if you betray them?"his eyes worried.(note:they aren't gay they are just really close friends, almost like brothers)

Roxas's voice became hard,"yeah and I don't care! Now I have to go!"He then started running, Axel went after him but it was too late Roxas had already made a portal in to the realm of Darkness.

Axel his eyes longingly looked at the ground,"Roxas...Maxas..." He had remembered his old friend Maxas. She was the original number 13 and she was just like Roxas rebellious but kind. She had Black hair, raven black with maroon high lites, her eyes were the color of the pale dead moon that hovered over the Nobody World,Yellowish white, her skin was golden brown but cold as the lifeless ocean . He missed her because they weren't just friends they were more than that, and she left too just like Roxas did. None of them knew where she was all they knew was that she just vanished. This caused a pain to well up in Axel and it felt so real to him that it scared him, this pain that resided in his chest...where his heart used to be...After she left he vowed never to get close to anyone ever again but all in vein.

A short time after she left, Xemnas; also known as number 1, found Roxas roaming through the darkness and brought him to Head Quarters. When news broke out Axel over heard Demyx say something but he couldn't make all of it out all he heard as,"...xas" he immediately thought it was Maxas and asked where she was. Demyx pointed and said"in the Hall of Empty Melodies practicing with Xemnas, the new member is a girl?"

Axel shook him, wide eyed and said excited," yes of course she's a girl what are you blind?"Then he raced down to the Hall of Empty Melodies and said cheerfully,''Maxas!Maxas I missed you so much!''

The new member stopped fight for a mintue and said confused,''Maxas? whoes Maxas?"

Axel,"what but I thought, you were her...no this most be a mistake I'm sorry..."

Xemnas then walked down from the balcony and said,''Axel, I see you've met our newest member...Roxas, would you mind showing him around?''

Axel,''s-sure why not come on and I'll give you the tour."Axel was disappointed he had hoped that it was her but instead it was a new guy.

They walked through the halls it was dead silent. Roxas then broke it with a question,"so...uh Axel right? what's number are you?"

Axel didn't look at him as he said cold and absent minded,"I'm number 8. You?"

Roxas, then said cheerfully,"I'm number 13, pretty unlucky huh?"

Axel said in a faint murmmer,"yeah pretty unlucky..."

He then show Roxas to his room which was Maxas's old room, the room across from Axel's."Well this is it Mr.13, your room.'' He said slowly and painfully opening the door, it had been 2 years since he had willingly opened the door, back then he had always expected to see her in there but not this time this time there was a new face he would see every time he opened the door...the face of a new friend...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That's it for Chapter one, chapter 2 will be up soon! I hope you liked it, sorry if it was to long, well remember you don't have to review if you don't want to but if you do please don't flame me.Thanks. Well bye.

-Chobitsgirl;3


	2. Reunion?

Maxas:The Original Number 13

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hello every one, I'm back! I would have put this one up sooner but well, I had some chores to take care of! Oh well at least it's up now huh? Thanks to all who reviewed! On to the disclaimer!

**(TADA)disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Square E-nix characters, but I do own Maxas, and Toby!

**note: you don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you please don't flame me!thanks.**

**Summary:**Roxas has ditched the Org., him doing that has triggered old memmories of Maxas and when Roxas first came to the Org...

**XXXXXXXX**

**chapter2:Reunion? **

BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ!"Stupid alarmclock",she said as she rolled over and hit the snooze button. She then got out of bed and stretched in greeting the morning sun. "Hey Sama! time to go to work!'',said a guy out side her window. It was her route buddy Toby.

"Hold on I'll be right there let me just get some toast and throw on some clothes!"Sama said out the window. She lived in a town house that was two stories, it was light green with deep blue shutters. Sama had 2 jobs one as the mail girl and the other, she owned her own bussieness. She would have had only one job but she loved to go skate boarding in the morning (she may be 19 but she's still childish), so she took the job as the mail girl and her friend Toby was a poster boy.

As she ran down the stairs she noticed something, her was gone of Roxas, her first customer at her shop! "Oh no my is gone!",she said but there was no time to look for it, she had a job to do!

She picked up her skate board and ran out the door with her toast dangling out of her mouth. Toby,"hey we can't race if you're eating you'll get a cramp and have to fore-fit!"

"Not a chance"Sama said scarfing down the toast,"now let's go I'm game!" As they shreaded pavement,posted posters, and handed letters Sama said over zealous,"At this rate Toby, you're gonna lose now come on..." She trailed off, he was frozen right behind her, every one was, even the birds.

"Toby?wh-what's wrong with you?", she said skating towards him. Then she saw a man in black with spicky red hair bothering Roxas.

"Roxas,alright alright, fight,fight,fight!" he said. He seemed familiar to her somehow she just couldn't put her finger on who he was. She watched from behind a trash can as he continued.

"Really don't remember, it's me, Axel."the man said approaching Roxas. His name seemed familiar too and his voice. Who was he and why was he messing with Roxas?

As she pondered Roxas said,"Axel?"

Axel then shook his head,"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'!Man oh man, not even the dusks aren't gonna crack this one."

Roxas then retored,"wait a sec, tell me what's goin' on!"

Axel,"this town is his creation right?Which means we don't have time for a Q and A. Your coming with me conscious or not and then you'll hear the story."

"His creation?Who's? who is this guy?" Sama asked her self,"what was he doing with Roxas, do they now each other, maybe he knows why everythings frozen...wait!why isn't Roxas, why am I not frozen?" She had so many questions that didn't seem to have an answer. Before she could ask Axel and Roxas had started fighting!

Roxas won but was just as confused as she was. Sama didn't know what was going on but she had to find out more about this strange new guy in black named, Axel...

**XXXXXXXX**

Done and done I have finished chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon see ya later!

Chobitsgirl;3


	3. Dream Catcher

Maxas:The Original Number 13

**XXXXXXXX**

Hi everybody Thank you so very much to all who reviewed!Now on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA) disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Square Enix characters but I do own Maxas and Toby!

**note:you don't have to review if you don't want to but if you do please don't flame me!thanks.**

**summary:**It was an ordinary day for Sama until she spotted her ------- was gone! Then it got werider every one was frozen, everyone but Sama,Roxas and this werid guy named Axel.What's going on why does it feel like she knows him from some where?

**XXXXXX**

**chapter three:Dream Catcher**

_Twilight Town_

"Maxas come on we only have 2 minutes left on the clock we can beat these guys!",Axel said. Why was he in her dreams? Why was he calling her Maxas? Why were they fighting along side eachother? Why?

"Why?" she yelled out in a cold sweat,"it was just a-a dream?" this was the 4th time in a row Sama had these dreams! Why were they coming to her all of a sudden?She was fine before.Before she saw Axel, now it seemed like he was forever locked in her dreams. But were these dreams, or memories? They seemed like they've happened before like they were real.

_The World That Never Was_

"Maxas come on we only have 2 minutes left on the clock we can beat these guys!"Axel said,"Why, why are they coming back to me?"

"Alright Axel let's do this! Flame Wave!"Maxas said, as they formed a shock wave of blazing fire.

"Why can't I just foreget again?"he asked himself(in his sleep)"Why?"Axel yelled out of his sleep. This was the 4th time in a row he had these dreams! Why were they coming back to him all of a sudden? He was fine before, before Roxas left. Before he had to fight Roxas, before all of that. Now it seemed like she was forever locked in his dreams. Why was he being tortured like this, these memories that should have died but have some how come back to life. Maybe it was a sign? An omen? Both? This was very strange to him but there was noting he could do about it.

_Twilight Town_

"Axel come in here for a second",Maxas said,"I have to show you something."

Axel got out of bed and yawning asked,"what is it Max? it's early in the morning."

Maxas motioned him over to sit on the bed with her,"you're my best friend, right?"

Axel rubbing the sleep from his eyes said,"yeah, so whats up you dyin' or something?"

Maxas then said in a hushed voice,"no! I wanna show you something but you have to promise not to tell okay?''

Axel then said,"why?" Maxas looked at him despreatly. Axel sighed and said,"Alright,alright fine I won't tell anyone!"

"Not even Xemnas?"She asked worriedly.

Axel's eyes softened,"not even Xemnas,now come on show me already!"

"This is my prized treasure, I know it's not allowed but I couldn't get ride of it, it's my past!"Maxas said as she pulled something out from under the bed.

When she got it out it was a little box made out of Tek wood. Axel then said confused,"A box? there is something in there right?"

"Of course there is!" she then got up off the floor and sat back down on the bed,"now don't laugh okay?"

"now what makes you think I would do that?" he said with a curving smile.

Maxas nudged him and said,"I know it's a little girly for my taste but it reminds me of what I was like before I became a nobody." She then pulled out a butterfly pendent, that was broken right down the middle. "Axel, I-I want you to have half of it." she said handing him half the butterfly.

As she placed it in his hand he asked worriedly,"why are you giving this to me, has something happened?"

"I-I'm leaving the Organization Axel, I'm sorry",Maxas said looking down at the other half of the pendent.

"What?but why?",Axel said shocked.

"Because I..." Maxas's voice was drowned in the buzzing of Sama's alarm clock.She sprang up and hit snooze,"What? why did I er...I mean She leave?" she asked herself.

"Yo Sama come on the struggle battles are today!",Toby said.

"Okay I'll be right there just hold on a sec!'', Sama said hopping on one foot trying to get her shoes on.

_The World That Never Was_

"Hey Ax, wake up the Superior wants you!",Demyx said shaking Axel gentily.

"Okay I'll go in a sec. let me get my cloak on", Axel said stretching. After he got on his cloak and pulled on his boots and gloves he walked down the hall to the Altar of Naught.

HIs mind still wrapped around the dream he had last night about the pendent Maxas gave him, ever since she left he kept it in his packet so he would know were to find comfort if he needed it.

When he finally reached the Altar of Naught he saw Xemnas,his back turned to him"you called sir?"Axel asked.

Xemnas,"yes, I did. It seems that you have been having trouble in bring me back our number 13. I'm sending you back, bring him to me, dead or alive. Or you'll be a practice dusk if you return empty handed, understand?"he said giving him a sideways glare of disappointment.

"yes sir right away sir!",Axel said slowly and sadly walking backwards in to the darkness...

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3 is done, I decided to use both points-of-view for this chapter!Well I hope you enjoyed it see you in chapter 4!Laters, oh by the way the whole dead or alive thing, Roxas got back his heart so if he was killed he would evaperate! Just wanted to make that clear!

-Chobitsgirl;3


	4. Butterfly Memories part1

Maxas:The Original Number 13

**XXXXXXX**

Hey every one, I decided to work on this chapter at night, the grave yard shift is actually alot of fun! Less destractions!Okay so one of my reviewers was confused if it's about the Roxas dead or alive thing let me elaborate: remember when Roxas fainted in the Usual Spot in the game, that was when his heart was returning. I just wanted to make sure everyone understood! Well anywayz on to the disclaimer!Oh yeah and thanks to all who reviewed!

**(TADA) disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Square Enix characters but I do own Maxas and Toby!

**note:you don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do please don't flame me!thanks.**

**summary:**It seems Axel and Sama are having sleep problems! One is confused the other tortured, What's with the butterfly pendent?Why did Maxas leave the Org.?

**XXXXXXX**

**chapter four:Butterfly Memories...(part one)**

"Sama are you ready yet if you don't hurry our spot will get taken!",Toby whined.

The struggle battles were that day,"all right, all right, I'm coming, don't get your undies in a bunch!"Sama snapped. As she walked down the stairs, she was thinking about that pendent, and what Maxas was trying to say. Why did she leave? As Sama opened the door, to head out, every thing went in slow motion and she noticed a girl with blonde hair in a white dress, roaming the streets looking for something. When she turned her head she looked directly at Sama. She began to feel faint and collasped on the door frame. All went black.

Then she was in a void of darkness,"h-hello?Anybody there?",Sama asked picking her self up from the cold, dark ground. Where was she?" What is going on, am I alone?am I dead?"that, and many other questions were swirling in her terrified head and were revealed in her eyes.

"Maxas,you're not alone,and you're not dead either."said a voice from some where out in the darkness.

"Wh-what?who are you?"She asked looking at both sides of her frantically.

"Turn around Maxas." said the voice, so she did as she was told and turned around to find a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a drawing pad in her right hand.

"You! You're that girl I saw before I passed out! What's going on? Why do you keep calling me Maxas?"Sama exclaimed she was scared she didn't know what was going on.

The girl approached her and chuckling said,"I'm Namine', this is the realm of darkness."

"Realm of Darkness? why are you chuckling?",Sama interogated, eyes wide with fright and worry. She still had so many questions on her mind,"What's the Realm of Darkness...Why am I here...why does she keep calling me Maxas?"

"You're funny Maxas, I can see why Axel liked you so much, you're a nervous wreck!",Namine' said as she set her self on the ground.

"Axel? You know Axel, and what's with you calling me Maxas, that's not my name! It's Sama!",She cried.

Namine motioned her to sit down beside her as she opened her art pad and pulled out some drawings and spread them out on the floor,"this is you isn't it?"she pointed at a raven black haired girl with piercing yellow eyes.

"Well she looks like me, but I've never been with Axel before?",She said as she analyized the picture, when she looked at background she noticed it was the same as in the dream she had the night before!

"She looks like you because she is you, Sama, you're Maxas",Namine' said, pointing at Sama. She couldn't believe this, she was Maxas?

"But how, I don't remember any of this, two of this pictures I've seen in dreams but one was never finished. My alarm clock woke me up"Sama said, picking up the pictures and looking them over,"they seem familiar but I'm sure it's just my imagination.",She set them down and looked at Namine'.

"Those weren't dreams,Sama, those were memories,all of that really happened",Namine' said, her eyes penatrating and serious. Were these really memories, and if they were how did Namine' know about them?Sama couldn't believe this, she had to be dreaming, how could a girl; she just met, know all about her past? It wasn't impossible!

"I have got to be dreaming, do you honestly think that I believe you?"Sama said standing up,"I should be waking up an---OUCH! That hurt why did you---wait that hurt! So this is..." she trailed off .Namine shook her head.

She then looked at her very seriously again, and said,"Yes Sama this is all real, now to reawaken the rest of your past." Namine took Sama's hand and placed it on a picture of a pendent in someone's hand.

_flash back: The World That Never Was..._

"Why are you giving this to me, has something happened?" Axel's green eyes looked worriedly at Maxas.

"I-I'm leaving the Organization, Axel, I'm sorry"She looked down at her half of the butterfly pendent.

"What?But why?",Axel asked, shocked.

"Because I-I hate being one of Xemnas's dogs, I want to be free! I'm tired of having to call him Superior, it makes me sick!", she scowled, tears started to drip down her cheeks and fell on to the pendent in her hand. She quickly tried to brush the tears away but it was no use. Axel put his arm around her, he didn't want her to leave...he didn't want that at all...

**XXXXXXX**

Whoa, the grave yard shift is harder than I thought...I'm tired already and it's only 1:00(AM). (yawns) Well I hope you like part one well see ya later!

-Chobitsgirl;3


	5. Butterfly memories part2

Maxas:the Original Number 13

**XXXXXXX**

Hey every one! Thanks to all who reviewed! I would have updated sooner but I just started playing the Sims2 a few days ago so I couldn't help myself...I'm addicted...Well anywayz on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA)disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Square Enix characters, but I do own Toby and Maxas

**note:you don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do please don't flame me!thanks.**

**summary:**Sama collasped and ended up in the Realm of Darkness with Namine', now she is remembering the past...when she was Maxas...

**XXXXXXX**

**chapter4:Butterfly Memories (part two)**

_The World That Never Was_

As Maxas sobbed Axel, concern in his voice,"Look, I know Xemnas is a rat, but you can't leave, you're just upset..."

Maxas looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks,"No, I'm not crying because of that...I'm crying because of you..."she sniffled.She then looked out the window up at the pale moon, that eerily hovered over their world.

"Me?Why are you crying because of me?",Axel question in concern.

Still looking directly at the moon, her eyes,blured by her tears,"because, I'll miss you, you're my best friend and I...uh...I, oh never mind."she sobbed,"I always sort of liked you, more than a friend...I never had the guts to tell you before but..."

Axel hushed her,"shhh, you're just getting worked up, it's okay...ya know, I always liked you more than a friend too...".

Maxas looked up at him and sniffled,"really, ya know you're right, I think I'm just really upset, he did give us more training than usual"

Axel whipped a tear from her eye and said,"see, you're just very stressed out right now..."

Maxas looked back up at the moon,"you know,if I look up at the moon it makes me feel better, I guess it's because I know that some where out there the other me must be looking up at it too, that makes me feel whole in a way"her eyes reflected the moon.

Axel looked at the moon too and asked,"how do you know she's looking up at it too?"

"because I start to feel warm again, like I'm living and not alone...I know it sounds crazy but it's true.."She said looking back at Axel.

Axel smiled and kissed her forehead,"well you maybe crazy, but at least you're not in denile."

"hey, I thought you were my friend?"she chuckled nudging him.

_Realm of Darkness_

Namine' took Sama's hand off the picture and the flashback ended. Sama looked at her with compassion for Maxas in her eyes,"she couldn't tell him that she was really leaving could she?"Namine' nodded, then she picked up another picture of a man with a red scarf hiding his face with yellowish orange eyes. Namine' closed her eyes and another flash back started.

_Twilight Town(Manison)_

Diz,"thank you Namine' for bring Maxas to me, since she already has memories of her past you won't have to do anything else",he said, eyes on the left computer montior. Namine' then left to her room, knowing that was her cue that she could leave him now.

"Maxas, I'm glad I found you, you're just the person I need to test the reconection of two people, well nobody and person I mean" He told Maxas thankfully.

"I just want to be whole again...",she said looking longingly at something in her hand, she murmmerd,"I wish I could make you whole again too..."

"What was that?" Diz asked, head half turned to her.

"oh, it's nothing, I'm fine..."she said faking a smile.

"Now Maxas, you won't be conscious when we reconect you, you'll be in suspended animation so you won't feel a thing when the process begins"Diz assured her. After several minutes of prepartions Diz esorted her to a pod, it was conected to another with a girl inside, she looked just like her.

"Maxas, this is your other, Sama"Diz introduced, the girl looked peaceful as she slept. Diz pressed a botton on the side of the oppisite pod and it opened. Maxas stepped in side and turned to face its closing peddles.

Diz's voice was on the intercom,"now if you see smoke don't worry it's just the sleeping gas, are you ready?"Maxas nodded looking up at the control tower. Diz the proceeded in starting the program. As the murky haze of blue sleeping gas filled the pod, Maxas's eyes got heavy.

"Axel...I'm sorry"she breathed as she fell into a deep sleep.

_Realm of darkness_

The flash back faded,"Now, when your data was transferred in to the other you, you left something behind."Namine' said as she pulled something out of her poket.

"I think this belongs to you.", she smiled holding up the pendent.

"You, had it?",Sama asked shocked, Namine' placed the pendent in her hand.

"Now you have to go back, go to the Sandlot when you wake up in the simulation okay?"Namine' said gathering her things.

As the stood up to say their good byes Sama,smiling said,"thanks Namine'...for everything" Namine' smiled and along with the darkness, faded away.

Sama got up and looked around, she was at her door step, she looked around. Every one was still frozen, she looked at her left hand, she had the pendent! Sama then placed it in her pocket and said,"I'm coming Axel" she then started running towards the Sandlot.

_Twililght Town (Sandlot)_

Axel was warn out from fighting Roxas, Roxas then yelled,"Hayner!Pence!Ollette!" as Sama stepped into the ring, everything around her started to crack, except Axel. Then everything shattered and she was back in to a void of darkness, but she wasn't alone, Axel was there too.

Axel was heading to leave when Sama yelled,"Wait! Are you Axel?"

Axel turned around and said with a jester like face,"yeah, who wants to know?"

Sama then said assured,"it's me!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Well that's itd for the rest of Chapter 4, the next one gets very serious! Well see ya in chapter 5!

-Chobitsgirl;3


	6. Hidden Secrets

Maxas:The Original Number 13

**XXXXXXX**

Konichiwa every one (well it's afternoon here anywaz). I had writer's block for awhile and, couldn't think of a thing to write, while I was in Hawii for 3 weeks! This morning it hit me like a ton of bricks! So now on to the diclaimer and then to my next chapter! Oh yeah, and thanks to all who reviewed!

**(TADA)diclaimer:**I don't own any of the Square E-nix characters but, I do own Sama,Maxas, and Toby.

**note:you don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do, please don't fame me. Thanks.**

**summary:** All of Sama's memories have been reawakened, and now she has found Axel, what will he think of her reappearance?

**XXXXXXXX**

**chapter 6: Hidden Secrets**

_(flash back) Twilight Town_

"Axel...I'm sorry",Maxas said with her last conscious breathe as she relaxed in to a deep sleep.

_"phase one: deactivation process:complete_", Diz's computer said,"_Now down loading subject one data." _Diz then pressed the execute botton. Then Maxas' body began to glow red, and became nothing more than data codes. Her data was transfered into Sama's body. She glowed golden yellow for a moment, and then it faded as the computer declared,"_phase two:down loading seqence:complete._"

Maxas' eyes opened for the very first time as a real person, as she groaned,"uhhhh...I feel living again..." her eyes were barely open as the pod started to drain the fluid that preserved her real body.

"_Now starting:simulation process_",the computer, unfeelingly said.

"W-what, 'simulation process', but I'm reconnected now, please let me out!",Maxas started banging on the glass trying to break free. Diz pressed another botton and the blue haze of sleeping gas filled the pod again, and Maxas fell back asleep.

"I'm sorry Maxas, but we have to erase your memories for you to become your true self again as, Sama",Diz said ashamed of what he was doing. He then called for Namine' to erase all memories of Sama ever being Maxas. So she did as she was told and, all thoughts of ever being a nobody vanished from Sama's mind. That including being in Diz's lab. When the simulation process was complete, Namine' noticed something in the other pod, it was gold and shiney so she went to go pick it up. It was one half of a butterfly pendant. She quickly placed it in her pocket and went back to her room.

_end of flash back_

Namine' was ashamed of what she had done to that poor girl, and she was ordered to keep that memory hidden so that Sama would never seek revenge on Diz. They didn't want Sama to ever know that she was once a nobody and also for another reason that Diz never seemed to want to tell. The guilt haunted her as she drew up pictures in her room, the one she was starting on now was what was just now happening...in the Realm of Darkness.

_Realm of Darkness_

Axel was heading to leave when Sama yelled,"Wait! Are you Axel?"

He turned around to face her and said, with a jesture-like face,"Yeah, who wants to know?"

Assured by his answer she exclaimed,"It's me."

Axel looked confused as he asked,"and _you_ are?"

"It's me Sama--Maxas'',she retorted, feeling ackward.

"Which is it, Sama or Maxas",Axel interogatted, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I guess, both"Sama said confused.

"Both?That's impossible, how can you be both?"Axel chuckled.

"Don't you recognize me?",she asked worry written all over her face.

"No, not really? Why, are you like my long lost sister or something",He asked mocking her.

"Maybe you'll recognize this"She said pulling something out of her pocket.

"and what would that be?"he asked her.

"This--you recognize this, don't you?"She asked worriedly. It was Maxas' half of the butterfly pendant.

Axel's smile faded from his face, as he gasped and said,"no, it can't be!"

"but it is, remember Maxas--er, I gave half to you before I left."she said.

Axel couldn't believe this, "Maxas is alive, I mean, really alive? She isn't a nobody any more? But how?" All these thoughts were erupting in Axel's mind. "NO!You're lying! She's dead! She's been dead for four years! What makes you think I'll believe you!"

"This..."said a woman's voice coming from no where. Then a transparent figure walked out of Sama's body. She had Raven black hair, and maroon high lites, pale yellow eyes, and golden brown skin. "Remember me?"she asked with a faint, painful smile.

"No! it can't be...Maxas"Axel was shocked by what he saw. He couldn't believe this. This girl he just met, was Maxas' other? But how? How could it be possible for her to become whole again?

"Yeah, it's me..",She said painfully looking at him. She looked as though she was guilty about something.

"But how?"Axel asked.

"Remember that night I disappeared? Well I went to Diz's lab because he had told me how he could make me whole again. At first I didn't believe him, but then when he brought me to his lab for the first time, I saw her", she said pointing at Sama who looked very confused at what she was seeing.,"after I had seen the proof I needed, I agreed imediately to becoming his test subject." she went on,"then one day, he told me that all the preparations were set up, and I could come that night, but then I realized that if I became whole again... that would mean not being with you any more, so that's why I gave you half of the pendant."

"But why did you lie to me before?"Axel asked anger and sadness appearing on his face.

"Because I loved you, and I didn't want to hurt you, I know that we nobodies aren't suppose to have emotions, but when ever I was around you I felt like I did, what about you?"she asked her eyes sad and painful.

"I felt the same way but...times have changed, do you realize how badly you hurt me when you disappeared? I thought you were dead!"Axel said anger in his eyes.

A tear rushed down Maxas' check and fell to the black ground and disappeared. When Axel saw this his anger melted away.

"You really have changed, what happened to the Axel I used to know? He would always open up to me and no one else, and I would do the same!" she said tears running down her cheeks. Axel rushed to her, and tried to hold her,but his arms went right through her.

"I'm sorry",he said,a tear rolling out of one of his green eyes"it's, just that when you left I felt destroyed, I'm so sorry I just--"

Maxas hushed him, and said tears of joy pouring out of her eyes,"No, forgive me for lying and running away from you, before I go I have one last thing to give you...close your eyes" Axel did as he was told and close his eyes, Maxas then walked through him and he glowed bright red.

"w-what did you do?"he asked looking him self over.

"I gave you half of my heart, you're living again"she said with a smile,"good-bye Axel, take care of Sama for me." she then turned, and walked back into Sama...

**XXXXXXX**

Wow, that was long, I went to print preview, and it's like 3 pages long! So what did ya think? Oh, yeah and one of my reviewers was confused about Sama's name, well yes I know that sama;like san, is a form of respect in Japanese, but that's just her name. I still have alot of respect for Axel though to. Just making sure that's clear.Well see ya.

-Chobitsgirl;3


	7. Always

**Maxas:the Original Number 13**

**XXXXXXXX**

Hello, I'm back! I can't run away from this story...IT MUST BE FINISHED! Sorry, I had bad writer's block with this one! I still do, but I'm going to have to see what I can do with out the creativity of inspiration!Dammit! I'm so used to doing that. But then again, I didn't make that new **Chobits **story: **Ones and Zeros **with even an inch of inspiration, and my new chapter for **Girls Make My Head Hurt! **(chapter 11) right off the top of my head, and I've gotta say: writting with out wait,(for inspiration) makes the story better in my prospective. Any wayz, enough of my rambling, I'm starting to sound like my Step Dad!(Just kiddin') But any way here it is:

**(TADA)Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Square Enix characters, but I do own Maxas, Toby, and Sama. So please to sue me!**

**Note: You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do, please don't flame me. Thanks! ;3 **

**Summary:**_ Axel now is a Semi, what will he do with his newly acquired heart? Will he stay with Sama? Or will he just leave her for both to wander aimlessly? _

**semi(n.)-between being a nobody and being human. Half-hearted. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter7: Always**

_Realm of Darkness_

Axel placed his hand on his chest, and felt a,"th-thump-thump-th-thump-thump", he then looked up into the endless nothing and with a smirk said,"Wow, she really did do it, that crazy bitch. She's always been there for me...always...", a tear fell from the corner of his eye as he held his chest with a clenching grip.

"How did you know she was always there?",Sama asked feeling kind of out of place. She was holding her left arm and kind of turning her leg a bit in an ackward feeling pose.

"Well, when ever I looked up at the moon, I knew some where out there, she was looking up at it too...and...and I would start to feel whole again...",he said with what seemed like a painful smile. As he continued to let tears fall from his intense green eyes and into the darkened ground.

For some reason that seemed so familiar to Sama, then she rememebered. That's what Maxas had said to him the night she left. She felt kind of sorry for Axel's misfortune of losing his best friend and his only one at that (of which she knew of anyway). "Why were you attacking Roxas back there?",She asked, she finally remembered from before.

"I shouldn't get you mixed up in it, see ya later",he said as he turned his slender back on the girl.

"Hey, wait, you can't just leave me!",Sama said chacing after him.

"Oh really, watch me!",He said as he started to run.

"Hey!Get back here, remember Maxas' final wish?"

"Wish-smish, I'm as free as a bird sweet-tart!",He said sticking his tongue out at her mockingly.

"So all of what I just saw was an act?"

She stopped running, she didn't think he was worth chasing after if he didn't even care about his dead friend.

He stopped too,"No, it wasn't. I really meant all of what I said. I just wish we could have had more time to talk..."

He didn't dare turn around, he couldn't look at her.

"Then why won't you let me come with you?''

"Trust me on this one: I'm doing you a favor, I'm bad news"

"Bad news? Well if Maxas liked you then I guess you're not _that_ bad."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"See, you took that offensivily, meaning that you didn't mean what you said.", She chimmed.

Axel didn't answer, he just crossed his arms and continued to look away from Sama.

"Well?"

"Fine, you can come with me"

"YES!"

As they walked, it was in a dreadful silence. Sama kept looking up at Axel but he just kept looking forward and never so much as glanced at her.

"Axel..."

"What?"

"W-why won't you look at me?"

"you're paranoide"

"No, ever since you first saw me we never shared eye contact-never."

"W-well, what's there to look at?"

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"no, it's just that you...oh never mind!"

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

"It's complicated..."

She stopped walking but he kept going. He hesitated once, but then he brushed his indescisives away and kept walking.

"I-it's because I look like her isn't it?''

He stopped that time,"what?"

"I know why you won't look at me, it's because you CAN'T look at me. It must be unbarible."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you don't look at me or tell me any thing all because of one thing: you don't want me to leave you if we get to close. Like Maxas did. Well I'm telling you right now:I'm not going anywhere-not without you! I may not know you, but Maxas did, and her final wish was for us to stay together. So that what we're going to do..."

**XXXXXXXX**

Man, that chapter sucked. It was more of them talking and not doing. Maybe my next one will be a little better. Sorry guys...

-Chobitsgirl ;3


End file.
